


When I'm In Your Arms

by Seblainer



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: After a bad case, Maggie could use some comfort.
Relationships: OA Zidan/Maggie Bell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	When I'm In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: FBI  
Title: When I’m In Your Arms  
Characters: OA Zidan, Maggie Bell  
Pairing: OA/Maggie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het, Established Relationship  
Summary: After a bad case, Maggie could use some comfort.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own FBI or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story. All properties are owned by Dick Wolf and Craig Turk.  
Words: 938 without title and ending.

*When I’m In Your Arms* One-Shot:

It was after midnight and Maggie was seated on OA’s porch, as she waited for him to get home. Their case that day had shaken her deeply. It had hurt in ways she didn’t know were possible.

It made her question her judgment, her decisions, everything. A little girl had died in her arms today. All because a drug dealer had killed the girl, who had been used as a smuggling mule.

The girl had been smuggling drugs for years, and finally wanted to get away from the dealer, to have a better life. So, she’d reached out, and Maggie had reached back.

It had cost the girl her life. Maggie was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up and saw her boyfriend and partner.

“Hey,” she said softly, and reached up to wipe her eyes, which had teared up.

“Hi,” OA said back, as he set down the food he had been carrying, and sat down beside her.

A few moments later, Maggie felt herself relax for the first time all day, as OA’s arms wrapped around her body. He held her close as he let her head rest against his chest.

“Today was a tough one. A bad day. But we’ll get through it. And so will Amy’s family. It’ll just take some time for all of us to deal with what happened. You did everything you could to save that little girl, Maggie. I know it, and I know you know it, too.”

Maggie listened to OA speak, and she nodded at his words. Even though he was right, it didn’t make accepting Amy’s death any easier. It always struck something inside of her when anyone was killed, but it was worse when it was children.

A young life cut short. It was too horrible to think about. But for Maggie, it was all she _could_ think about. She’d been the one to find Amy. The girl had been lying on the sidewalk.

There was blood everywhere. Amy had been shot in the chest, the stomach, and the throat. Maggie had rushed towards the girl and yelled for OA or anyone around to call 911.

She’d taken Amy into her arms, held her, spoke to her, tried to tell her that help was on the way. But within moments, she had recognized the girl’s sightless eyes and what it meant. She had felt for a pulse, just to make sure, but it was too late.

OA pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Maggie’s head. “The kind of job we do, it helps people. I know that with days like today, it doesn’t seem like it. But we help. We do the best that we can, and we have to learn to let that be enough. Yes, I know it’s easier said than done, but it’s something we have to learn.”

Maggie smiled when OA kissed the top of her head, and then nodded as she listened to him speak. When he finished, she leaned into him a little more. “Sometimes I feel like we’re just a Band-Aid to New York’s problems. It’s like for every one bad guy we put in jail, a dozen more pop up. It’s like a never-ending game of whack-a-mole, but with real life consequences.”

OA sighed softly. “I know that you’re frustrated, especially with how today went. But you have to remember that we’re doing a good thing. We’re helping people. We’ve saved lives. Men, women, children, many of them are alive today because of us. I know that it’s easy to say don’t focus on the bad, but I mean, that’s really all you can do. Take some time to grieve over the loss of Amy, but eventually, you need to let her go and move on.”

Maggie nodded once more. When OA finished speaking she said, “You always know the right thing to say to me to make me feel better. When I’m in your arms, you always make me feel safe and loved. You make me feel like everything’s going to be okay. Like I can do anything or be anything. I can’t tell you how much it means to me. I love you.”

OA smiled at Maggie’s words. “I love you, too. Meeting you, becoming your partner, and then becoming your boyfriend has been one of the best parts of my life. I love working with you all day, and then being able to curl up on the couch or in bed with you in my arms. It’s the best part of my day. Knowing that you’re safe, healthy and happy and here with me, means everything.”

Maggie smiled back. _“You_ mean everything. I love being able to work with you, and share my life with you,” she said, and then leaned in to kiss him. When their lips met, she saw fireworks, just like she always did. She pulled back and ended the kiss, and then reached out and picked up OA’s bag of food.

OA nodded at Maggie’s words, smiled, and then walked up the porch, unlocked the door to his apartment, and then motioned for her to head inside. He followed suit, closed and locked the door behind them. Then they worked together to set their dinner up, and then sat down to eat, and watch a movie together. Before long, they were curled up on the couch.

Maggie in his arms was his favorite thing in the world. It made everything in his world right. With nothing else to do but enjoy the rest of the weekend with his girlfriend and partner, he planned to do just that, and focus on giving her as much love and attention as possible.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
